Dakishimetai?
by Angel Descendant
Summary: A POV after Solitia. Masahiro rambles about his feelings, frustrations, and the future ahead: with or without Rina?


Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch is by Pink Hanamori and Michiko Yokote.

Dakishimetai is the ending song of Gals! and performed by Jungle Smile.

Darn I kinda fast-forwarded the story a bit (again), so the product might be sloppy.

_Dai kirai, anata itsumo waratta ite_

_(I hate it, you're always smiling)_

_Tsuyoku te kawaikute ninkimono de_

_(Such a strong, cute and popular person)_

_Dai kirai, watashi, GUZU de noroma de_

_(I hate it, I am slow, a dunce)_

_Dare nimo hitsuyou to saretenai_

_(No one needs me at all)_

_Atama mo yokute itsumo suki ga nakute_

_(You're always skilled and don't seem to have weak points)_

_Watashi nado kitto baka ni sarete ru_

_(I'm sure you often make fun of people like me)_

_Hontou wa hanshi kakete mitakute_

_(Actually, I want to try talking to you)_

_Tomodachi ni naritai to omotte te_

_(I think, maybe we can become friends)_

Can you hear me now, Touin Rina? I wonder how long it has been, when I first saw you with your friends. Where I paused when my eyes first saw you. Then somehow, I felt it. Humility. Lowliness.

I envied you Touin Rina. I envied you for having such close friends. I envied you because you don't admit your weaknesses. You were like a goddess, did you know that? A goddess whom I was very fond of.

Since I first met you I wonder how I can talk to you. How can I see you more? How can I admit that I like you? These thoughts continued playing on my thoughts for days. You were somehow, unreachable for me. I wanted to touch you, but I was too afraid if you had known who I really was. Hahaha... I never felt like that before you know. It was the first time ever I stopped flirting at girls, the first time I stopped dating many at once. It was the first time I had fallen in love.

_Uruyama shiku omotteta anata ga_

_(You, whom I've always envied)_

_Hitori kata furuwasete, naite ita yo_

_(Were trembling by yourself, crying hurt)_

I first saw you cry when you saved me from death on that cliff. I never thought to see you like that, weeping uncontrollably. To see you so hurt like that. I never thought you would cry. I was used to you, comforting me, supporting me.

_Neh, anata mo hitoru obiete iru no?_

_(Hey, have you ever been scared and all alone?)_

_Minna mijime de yowai no kana..._

_(I guess everyone can be miserable and weak)_

_Motto yuuki ga atta nara_

_(If I had more courage)_

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeteta_

_(I would've hugged you tight)_

It happened again, when I thought it was just another midnight stroll. You were really letting your tears overtake you. I was so afraid then. I couldn't even comfort you properly, under that big moon, under those playful stars, against that dark sea.

You know I wonder why I didn't cry then. Why I simply held you. I couldn't let out my screams, of pain and grief.

Rina, I'm such a coward. Laugh it in my face. I'm crying right now. Come on, do it. Laugh. Tease me. Do it.

"_Hanashitai koto takusan arunda yo" to_

_("I'm certain we can talk about a lot of things," And)_

_POTSURI to ano tokitte kureta no ni_

_(Little by little, our time ran out)_

_Doushite kikoenai furishitan darou_

_(Why? I can't hear you, you're breaking up)_

_Tottemo ureshi katta no ni..._

_(I was having such a good time too...)_

At that time, I never really had the courage to ask you why you were crying. You then told me, you were leaving. You were leaving land, me, and everyone. This time for good.

You know, I wanted to say "Why the hell did we even started this relationship when you'll go someday?" I wanted to say that straight into your face you know. After all the pain you already caused me before and that wound was starting to heal when you told me you're going back. You opened it again. God, it hurts really, did you know that? Rina, I...

What should I say to you now?

_Koware souni naite ita anata ga _

_(You, who would weep when scared,)_

_Itsumo no youni waratte iru no o_

_(Smiled all the time)_

_Tatta miteru yo_

_(For show only)_

I want to ask you badly, how you managed to hide that stark truth underneath that smile. How you remained cheerful until you admitted that revelation to me for three years. I'm envying you again Touin Rina. You can easily hold back those staggering emotions under that smile, while I can't hold back tears beneath this bulked-up body. And Rina, I want to tell you something.

_Neh, watashi mo hitori obiete iru yo_

_(Hey, I've been scared and all alone too)_

_Chippoke de nasakenain dayo_

_(Miserable with my insignificance)_

I'm really frightened and lonely when you left me. Rina I'm sorry for saying these words. Rina... I was really anxious then. I thought you hated me when you said you're leaving me. When the spell to turn you a human was wearing off, I thought I was such a useless boyfriend to you, a mermaid princess. I even want to laugh at myself, for being able to say those words about me being okay for it when you go.

The truth is... it's NOT OKAY FOR ME RINA! IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT IF YOU LEAVE ME BY MYSELF. I-I LOVE YOU RINA! I LOVE YOU VERY, VERY MUCH SO I... I...

_Motto yuuki ga atta nara _

_(If I had more courage)_

_Watashi anata dakishimeteta_

_(I would've hugged you tight)_

I really hate it. I hate it that you left me. I hate it that I'm just a human. I hate it that I'm just a lowly human who can't follow you, until the end.

_Souzou shiyou hitori jyanai to_

_(Just imagine it and you won't be alone)_

Rina I just want to tell you, I can't face the world by myself. I can't do what I'm about to do now. You see, it's been a while since I want to tell you this. Since five years ago when you left me, I thought that I can't seem to love anymore.

_Mimi o sumasou, kanjite miyou_

_(Close off your ears and see with your heart)_

It was when I realized, I was pretty wrong when I thought I can't love anymore. I tried opening up again. And then...

_Hora, kyou mo dareka no namida ga_

_(See, who will have tears today?)_

Rina, did you hear about that English adage: It's better to have loved and lost than to not have loved at all?

I finally understood it Rina. I'm moving on. I still love you, but I'm moving on.

_Kaze ni natte kimio tsutsumu yo_

_(Like the wind, I will envelop you)_

In this tuxedo, and with this wedding band, I'm pressing on.

_Neh,_

_(Hey,)_

_Minna onaji dake kodoku de_

_(Everyone can feel when they're alone too)_

Hey Rina, are you feeling fearful and lonely now? I'm not, because someone is walking on the aisle. I'm waiting for her.

_Onaji youni obieteru nara_

_(That's why we get scared)_

The altar's decked in white. She's the only thing missing.

My soon-to-be-wedded wife.

_Nanimo kowagaru kotonain dane_

_(There's nothing to be afraid of, though)_

Rina, you know, thanks for everything before. I'm really scared of what my future might be now with my wife. But even though you're not here, I thank you for giving me courage.

And when you have problems I wish...

_Watashi, anata, dakishimeru yo_

_(I will be there to hug you tight)_

Rina? Did you know I'm crying now? It's not out of fear or loneliness, but about you. You see, even now, I still love you.

I'll soon be saying "I do" Rina. When that happens, I won't be able to return in your arms anymore. I guess... we really aren't meant to be.

Rina?

"I do."


End file.
